Avatar the Last Airbender book 4 Air
by iloveLS
Summary: Aang will find a shocking discovery and has romance and action
1. Chapter 1

Last Airbender book 4 AIR

It was just a week after the end of the war, choes was upon the world. The gang is at a turning point in their lives and the only thing keeping them together is their friendship. They all want to go back to their homelands all except for toph and Aang wants to find his people.

They all sit around the inner ring of ba-sing-se at the jasmine dragon. Mai in Zukos arm's, Suki in Sokka's arms and Aang staring at Katara with googly eyes, a normal day.

"Aang do you want to go for a walk to the market" Katara look at him with wide eyes

Aang look is confusion "Why, we have in of food" Katara looked at him in frustration "ohhhh, yeah lets go" they walk out with looks staring at their backs.

Once they got far in of away from the jasmine dragon everybody started talking.

Sokka said "what's with them"

Toph punched him and yelled "you're an idiot they like each other trust me when they are together their heart beats give me a head ache" pretending to puck.

"No they aren't together right "after a quick glance at ever one looking down he sighs and said"ohhhhh" with a disgusting look.

"Come on Sokka it's no big deal there a cute couple" giving him a kiss on the cheek

Sokka stares at her "maybe for you guys but she is my baby sister and I have to help her"

"Help her how Sokka" asked Zuko and rolled his eyes

"I am going to fallow them"

Back to Aang and Katara

"Aang I thing we should tell them about us"

"Katara your brother will kill me"

"Well"

"Let's not weary about it right now" they looked at each other and Aang gave her a kiss like no other they took a step back and stare in to each other's eyes

She then she resultantly said "ok"

They continued to walk and by that time Sokka caught up to them he was balling his eyes out.

Then a man came up to them inviting them to the end of the war ball they were over joyed and after that they ran back to tell every one.

Back at the Jasmine Dragon

"This is awesome" Suki had a big smile on her face "Katara we have to go and get a dress, you Avatar the too toph"

"I don't want to I don't have a date"

"Well neither do I" katara was lying through her teeth but toph did not say anything all she did was smile.

Suki said "well, maybe we can you date toph and maybe mai will want to come too"

Katara was a little shy saying "What about me"

All everybody did was smile and katara asked "what"

Suki said "Maybe you should ask Aang if he would like to go" she look is confusion _Do they know about us did he tell I am going to kill him "_I hear he likes you"

"Why would you say that" they give her that glare of that I know your lying "let's just go, but let's go tell the guys first"

Mai said "hey guys were going to the tailor for dresses to the ball"

Aang "hey I'll come I need a suite"

Katara asked the other guys if they want to come and they said noooo.

She then said "k lets go"

Then they got to a tailor and the girls tried on a bunch of dresses except for toph and Aang pick out a suite fast and spent the rest of the time staring at Katara who finally picked out a blue dress that reminded her of home and it had sparkles on the neckline, swirls at the bottom and was strapless. Suki picked out a green dress also strapless with a flower hemline. And Mai had red long sleeve dress with black lace and black zebra stripes on the bottom half. And last Toph had a green dress with a spaghetti straps and a white belt. Then they all went and got new makeup and Aang was regretting going with the girls and when he finally got home he was praying he would not do it again

Sokka asked "hey did you girls have fun" he then looked at Suki "so are you going to show me your dress"

She looked at all the guys then all the girls and said "No, you boys will just have to wait till the ball" then they boys dropped there heads

When Katara went outside Aang assumed he should go out to. When he followed her she started to cried and Aang was hurting to see her in pain. Then he whisper in her ear "what's wrong babe"

"This" she was at this point crying her eyes out and she sat down back against a tree.

"This, your mean use" after that his eyes got watery

She then looked at him knowing what she just said and shaking her head in disbelieved "No…no I just meant that I don't like keeping us secret I hate lying"

"I know that's why….were going to tell them now" she then with a dramatic kiss and passionate huge they walked back to the house in each other's arms.

"Hey guys we have something to tell you" Aang said will every bogy noticed

Sokka ready to attack "what did you do to Katara" he ripped her away from him

"He didn't do anything to me Sokka" pulling away

"Yeah goofball they want to tell us something" punching him once more.

"Ohhhh"

"Yeah, all we wanted to say is that me and Aang are together and we don't care want you think" she then looked at Sokka who was currently in shock that Toph was right

Toph on the other hand was grinning through her teeth "Finally"

"You knew" katara asked

Mai at that time stepped in "we all new"

Katara was then so embarrassed and both her and Aang were blushing. Aang then had a great idea. He turned to her and looked her in the eye and said "Will you go to the ball with me " there were awww's all around them and katara was blushing so much she was a rose._ Aang was thinking, she looks so beautiful she is like a rose PERFECTION._

After that Katara squealed "yes" and gave him a big hug.

The next day the girls are getting ready putting on makeup and dresses after katara was ready she went to see if toph were ready. She walks in and toph is sitting on her bed not ready at all.

"Ohh, toph wants amateur"

"Why should I go I would be alone" she was not crying but you knew she was upset.

"Well think of it this way, you will be the only one that won't have to reject the guys at the ball"

"Ok, but I cant do my makeup"

"Why" toph then waving her hand in front of her face"ohhh, yeah I would love to do your makeup"

It was close to the time of the ball of the ball and guys were in one room and girls in the other.

Aang was nervously waiting "Guys I am so nervous"

Sokka "Well it's your first real date you should, and if you hurt her you should be very nervous" Sokka was at that point giving him the death glare.

"Yeah just chill and relaxes" Zuko said

"This is coming from the firelord himself" Aang said

Zuko was pretty confident "Yeah, Well"

"Come on we have to get the girls" Sokka walk out of the room to see Suki.

"Katara are you nervous" asked Suki

Katara sighed and said "no I love Aang, let's go"

First Mai Walk out and took Zukos arm, then Suki, then toph, Aang could not wait to see Katara. Then at last Katara walked out and Aangs heart was thumping and he was pratley drooling.

"Ready" Katara said

"Yeah''_ man she looks beautiful I can't wait to dance_.

Before they went to the ball they went to eat at a Watertribe Diner and Katara was so happy to be eating a sea prunes again. After that they went on a walk to the ball when Aang went into the avatar state there he saw Kon steeling Kataras face.

"Aang, Aang" Katara was at that point in time freaking and out a few seconds later Aang fell and his arrows and eyes stop glowing, "Aang, are you ok what happened" she gave him a big huge.

"I, I don't know" he took a second "Lets go to the ball"

She looked at him worried and he know he was hurting her by not telling her what fully happened, "Are you sure"

"Of Course"

The ball was great, but naturally Katara was out of it but manage to dance with Aang for two slow dances and a remake of there dance in the Firenation capital everybody loved it. Toph ran into The Duke and they really hit it of, but of course toph had no idea he like her. When the dance was over Aang was acting very weird, _I need to leave katara I don't want to hurt her. When she is with The Avatar she is in danger._

The next day Aang left early to clear his mind, _I am losing my mind, what should I do. If I leave her I might break her heart, and if I don't leave her she could lose her face! Why Me! "_Hey" he turned around to see katara standing behind him.

"Hey" he said lifelessly.

Katara gave him that worried look once more "what's wrong"

He shook his head and said "I think we should stop going out" he looked at katara and she was crying her eyes "I just don't think it….."

Katara interrupted "bye" and ran back to the jasmine dragon.

When she got back and ran into her room Sokka had a good idea what happened. A few seconds later Aang walked in and he saw every one staring at him. Sokka got up and ran at him but Aang keep dodging him till Sokka fell to the ground and stayed there.

"What did you do, my sister is crying and it is your fault" trying to punch him.

"Yeah what's your problem loverboy" toph said

Aang looked down "Well, I was afraid"

"What do you mean?" after the war Zuko thought of katara as his little sister ever since she saved him they bonded.

"There's a sprit named Kon"

"What about him" Mai was emotionless

"He is a face stealer"

"AND" Suki said

"Yesterday before the ball I went into the avatar state"

Suki in surprise "oh my god, why"

"I don't know, but when I was in the avatar state I saw Kon steeling Kataras face and I thought that if katara was with me she would might get hurt"

"Did you tell her" Suki said

"No" he shook his head.

Sokka got up and pated him on the back "I like how you were looking out for her, but she loves you and you need to let her make that choose for herself."

"Your right, thanks," he looked at every "I am going to go talk to her"

Sokka grabbed his arm and said "maybe you should wait till tomorrow, you don't want a water whip on your face, and she was pretty hurt"

"Your right" he went to his room

The next day he got up and decided to plan something special for katara to make up what he did. He looked everywhere for the perfect spot but could not find one.

"Hey Zuko, Sokka do you guy know of any were really romantic."

"No" Sokka said "cant help you"

"I know of a place on the middle ring its called fire light fountain, but you have to go at midnight no one is there" said Zuko

"That's great bye guys" later that night he set up. After that he went to wake katara and decided it would be cool if they flew on his glider. He flew up to her room and very quietly put her on her glider and flew to the fire light fountain. When they got there he woke her up.

"Katara wake up" then giving her a soft kiss

"Aang were are we"

"Were a t the Firelight fountain, I just want to say I am so, so so sorry, I wish I never said that, and, and, and …and this is embarrassing, I ….. I love you well and"

Katara interrupted "I love you too and I think its cute" she looked at him "But why"

"Well when I went into the Avatar State I saw a sprit, Kon the face stealer, steel your face and I thought if….."

"If you stayed away from me I wouldn't get hurt I understand, but I love you so I am not going to leave you" she looked at him with her big blue eyes "and besides I can take care of myself I am a big girl, but thank you for caring"

They looked at each other katara gave him a kiss and for a moment there tongues came into the picture.

"Wow" Aang was light on his feet, could barely walk, and was drooling

"Yeah" she was blushing but of course Aang was too.

Katara looked around "Wow, its beautiful"

"Not as beautiful as you" they stare in each others.

"So what's going on here?"

"A midnight picnic" he said "You like"

"I love its amazing" they sat down a minute later katara fell asleep Aang thought;_ she is so beautiful____I should take her back, she is so peaceful. _He carried her carefully back to her bedroom and then he went to clean up the picnic. The Next Morning Katara woke up with a smile on her face. And with Thousands of flower around and flower pedals on her bed. _Wow he is the best boyfriend ever Knock, Knock_. "Come in"

"Hey babe, I have a surprise for you" he went and sat on her bed.

"More" she gave him a kiss "you are the best boyfriend ever"

"Wow I never actually heard you saw boyfriend, I like it"

"Me too"

"Lets go"

Too Toph and the Duke

"So what are you guys doing her in ba-sing-sa" Toph asked

"Well, after the invasion we came to help out here"

"That's cool, so do you want to get something to eat" she pointed to the 4 nation cuisine.

"Sure" he smiled

They blushed and walked to the middle ring were toph got duck and the duke got sea prunes.

Suki and Sokka

They stood there kissing by the inner ring wall. "Sokka, what do you want to do today"

"Lets go to waterfall in the middle of the city" _it's the perfect place._

"Ok" they walked off

Mai and Zuko

They were sitting on the top of the outer wall having a picnic. "Zuko if I don't say it in of I really don't hate you"

"Mai I love you" she looked at him SMILING.

"I love you too, I want too be with you forever" with a soft kiss.

"I am glad you said that."

Back too Aang and Katara

Aang brought her to the stables were appa was staying and had her eyes closed and appas saddle was completely packed with food and there belongings.

"Look I know you have been missing your Dad and Gran Gran, so open your eyes." She took of the blindfold to the full saddle.

"What's going on?" she asked.

"Where going to the Southern water tribe" she gave him a huge hug, "and anyone can come with us."

She could barely breathe "Thank you Thank you Thank you" continuing to huge "When are we leaving"

"Now, were going to pick everyone up" she kissed him so much his lips feel of.

"Let's go" she ran on to appa.

When they got to Sokka he seem elated that he could see his father once more and quickly jump on appa, Aang also pick up Suki, Zuko, Mai, and toph came with but the Duke decided to stay behind with pipsqueak. They were no in the air and katara was on appas head with Aang and was holding on to his arm with her head on his shoulder. Toph was playing around with metal making new shapes and Suki was showing Sokka more fan tricks. And Mai was also relaxing on Zuko shoulder. They were on there way to the Southern Water tribe


	2. Chapter 2

Avatar the Last Airbender Book 4 Air

Chapter 2: The Southern Water Tribe

They stopped at a small village to get new supplies and stayed a night. It was a beautiful town; it rests on by a waterfall and has a 4achers garden. They had a beautiful house complementary of the Town for saving stopping the firenation.

"Wow its Beautiful" katara said and every one agreed.

"Zuko do you want to go to the gardens" Mai asked

"Maybe in a bit" _it would be ideal_ _place _"why don't we get something to eat but first I am going to go talk to the guys"

"Ok" she said

"Hey, Sokka, Aang I need some help" Zuko caught up to them.

"Ok, what's up" Aang went up to Zuko.

"Well, I want to ask Mai to Marry me, and I want help your guys help making it really romantic for her."

"That's great where do you want to propose" Sokka said

"Here, in the gardens, and I was wondering if you guys could go set up will we are eating, you known, hang lights and stuff. Bring the girls they could help a lot"

"Sure, Suki and Katara would love to help" Aang said

"Yeah, they love all of that silly romantic stuff" Sokka said

"Sokka" Zuko rolled his eyes.

He raised his hands "What"

"Come on lets go get the girls" grabbing Sokka's arm "Congratulations" looking at Zuko with a big smile.

_I hope this goes perfect but of course with Katara and Suki will make it amazing. _He went and picked up Mai and went to the best EarthKingdom food. Meanwhile Katara, Suki, Aang, and Sokka is setting up.

"So, Katara after we finish setting up do you want to you want to go and practice some Waterbending" Aang asked

"Yeah I would love to" Katara was extra perky.

"Were done" Sokka said

"Wow it looks perfect" Suki said.

There was a small building that had for columns and a roof on top of the columns, and then there were a bunch of lanterns with candles in them. Also there were thousands of flower pedals on the floor. There job was done and then left.

Aang and Katara

"Aang, I was thinking, once we get home we have to go and tell my dad before Sokka does" Katara said.

"Yeah I think that's a good idea" Aang gave her a hug and put his hands together bowed "Master Katara is there anything new to teach me." They were in a beautiful majestic water fall with flower pedals floating in the water.

Katara did the same and bowed "Yes there is actually, I call it heating the water"

"How I thought you had to be a firebender to do that" He asked

"Me too" she picked up the water and froze it "In till I discovered that when you freeze water you stop the molecules and if you speed up the molecules it makes the water warmer." Then she demonstrated and turned the ice into warm water.

"Cool, let me try" Aang try but failed.

"Don't worry, you'll get it" she put her hands on his shoulders and a kiss on the cheek "After all you are the Avatar"

He looked at the water determined to turn in warm and practice all day he was oblivious that Katara was even there but she did not care she thought it was cute how he was so focused.

Mai and Zuko

They were eating at the Dinner and having a great time and little did she know that she was going to be proposed too. After they eat dinner they went to the gardens and walked around till Zuko saw the lights and his eyes light up and he walked a little faster. When they got there Mai was speechless and for and few minutes all they did was kiss. When they were finally done Zuko got done one one knee and said "Mai I have always loved you and I wouldn't know what to do with myself if I didn't have you, I love you and I will always love you," he pulled out a ring that was gold with three diamonds and the one in the middle was a little bigger, "Will you marry me?"

Back with the gang

When Aang and Katara returned Sokka, Suki and toph were playing pi-so and toph was winning till Aang joined in and was using some of Monk Gyontsu "Tricks". Katara wasn't playing the game instead she was cooking dinner.

Mai walked up in Zuko arms they were smiling and everyone was watching them.

Katara walked out of the kitchen and said "So do you have any go news to tell us?"

Mai looked at Zuko with her eyes staring him down then looked at Katara and said "In a matter of fact," she held up her hand and squealed "Were getting married!" they all gave her a huge.

Aang and Sokka went up to Zuko and said "Congratulation man."

Katara started to pace, "Weres it going to be, when, what colors, I mean, like I mean…."

Sokka interrupted "Breath Katara"

"We are going to have the wedding at the Southern water tribe, once we get there" mai said.

"That will be perfect" Katara said "Pokko and other water benders went to the tribe and rebuilt almost everything so it will be beautiful."

"That's great I have never been to the South Pole." Mai said, and she was actually excited.

"Yeah well, that's where people fall in love!" Aang said and looked at Katara, when he looked over he saw Sokka, "I mean because it's so beautiful." Everyone started to laugh but Sokka did not.

"I can't wait!" Mai squealed.

"Well then lets go," Aang yelled, "I'll get Appa ready."

Katara started to walk to the market, "I'll get some more food," and then she saw something running in the corner of her eye, "Did you guys see that?"

" See what?" Suki said.

"Katara, nothing is there." Sokka said.

"Umm, nothing, "Katara turned around," Must have been anything." She kept walking but the gang decided to go check it out. But they found nothing. They went and set up Appa, when Katara got back they kind of felt sorry for her. They started their trip to the Southern Water Tribe, but Aang wasn't steering Appa, Katara was. Everyone was sleeping except Aang and Katara. Aang got up to go sit next to Katara.

"Aang in not crazy," Aang could tell she was on a breaking point and about to cry, "I saw something and it was looking at us."

"Then I guess where going to have to be very careful." Aang got very nervous and then all of a sudden a big fireball came hurling there way. "Everybody wake up!"


End file.
